Locura de Amor en Las Vegas
by Romaaa
Summary: Hermione desilusionada de su novio decide irse de fiesta a Las Vegas con sus dos mejores amigas, ahí se encontraran con un trío que ya conocían, se casará con uno de ellos en estado de ebriedad y tratará de divorciarse luego de haber ganado el premio mayor en un casino. Un juez los obligará a vivir medio año juntos en el cual se dará cuenta que quizás la boda no fue tan mala idea
1. Chapter 1

Hooooooooooooola! :)

Aquí traigo algo nuevo. Si vieron la película del mismo nombre les gustará. La idea está lógicamente sacada de la película, auuuuuuuuunque esta cambiada en primera a mi forma de ser y en segunda para que pueda cuadrar con nuestro mundo mágico y nuestros personajes tan amados.

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING!**

Disfruten y espero les guste! Un abrazo enormeeee

* * *

Hermione siempre trabaja demasiado, cree que era la mejor forma de pasar los días, dando batalla en su cargo como corredora de bolsa en el mundo mágico. A pesar del dolor que dejó la guerra, ella supo salir adelante junto a su familia y amigos.

Aquel era un día especial, era el cumpleaños número 27 de Ronald, su prometido. De vez en cuando miraba aquella hermosa y exuberante sortija en su dedo, sus ojos brillaban ante la sola idea de ser la sra. Weasley, estaba tan dichosa y feliz.

Había estado preparado una fiesta sorpresa junto a sus dos mejores amigas Luna y Ginny, durante un mes completo se habían devanado los sesos en prepararle la fiesta perfecta y más aún con los detalles de que ninguno de los invitados podía decir nada! Así que ese día cuando su flamante novio se fue a trabajar, ella comenzó con los últimos preparativos, faltó a su trabajo solo para que todo estuviera perfecto, sus amigas llegaron con globos con helio de diferentes colores, aunque la magia hacía que todo fuera mucho más rápido y sencillo ella no había podido evitar hacer todo a la manera muggle, era tan emocionante, cada que ponía un adorno o terminaba alguna de las exquisitas cosas que habían preparado para comer la hacía sentirse maravillosa, de seguro a Ron le fascinaría todo!

Alrededor de las cinco y media de la tarde los invitados comenzaron a llegar al penthouse en el que vivían, haber sido héroes de guerra y haber librado al mundo mágico de aquel ser tan despreciable de Voldemort los había puesto en la cumbre, pues el ministerio les había dado una más que considerable suma de dinero por aquellos actos tan nobles y riesgosos por los que habían pasado.

Se acercaba la hora en la que Ron debería llegar, así que instó a todos a que se escondieran y apagaron las luces, a los minutos el ascensor llegó y abrió sus puertas dejando ver a un apuesto hombre, completamente serio. Hermione se acercó a él con la sonrisa más grande y radiante a abrazarlo pero él la detuvo, extendió sus brazos en el claro ejemplo de que no se acercara más.

―Hermione lo siento, no puedo seguir con esto― la sonrisa de la aludida desapareció de inmediato.

―No sé de qué hablas Ron, discutámoslo más tarde, ahora hay muchas cosas que hacer ― volvió a sonreír, al intentar nuevamente acercarse el joven obtuvo la misma reacción que minutos antes.

―No! Debes entenderlo, ya no quiero pasar mi vida contigo, todo es demasiado monótono. Tú, tus fiestas aburridas del trabajo, ahora te vestiste hermosa solo por alguna tonta ocasión de las tuyas. Ya no puedo soportarlo, quiero que te vayas de mi casa.

Ante las últimas palabras toda la oscuridad desapareció, Luna había encendido las luces, todos los invitados salieron de sus escondites de manera lenta y algo tímida, haber escuchado aquella conversación no había sido agradable, menos después de haber presenciado y ser testigos del esmero con que Hermione había preparado todo. Ronald los miró atónito, se disculpó y de inmediato se encerró en su habitación. Los invitados no supieron qué hacer o decir con exactitud hasta que Luna y Ginny tomaron control de la situación despachándolos de la manera más afable que pudieron. Se acercaron a su amiga y la abrazaron, dándole consuelo.

―Toma tus cosas Herms te vienes a mi casa― la aludida la miró con confusión y lágrimas en los ojos, veía a su amiga Luna, la soñadora e inigualable Luna que siempre solía estar y ver más allá que cualquier otra persona, la estaba devolviendo a la tierra, su amiga la estaba instando a salir de ese lugar, le estaba dando su apoyo como siempre, la estaba salvando.

―Eso Lu, sácala de aquí. Yo iré a hablar unas cuantas palabritas con ese hermano mío y le lanzaré unos cuántos hechizos para que vea que no se mete con cualquiera. Muy hermano mío será pero Herms es mi hermana al igual que tú y no permitiré que nadie nunca les haga daño ― Ginny estaba enfadada, enojada, molesta, iracunda, estaba todo, no comprendía como al idiota de su hermano se le ocurría hacerle eso a Hermione, después de que ella había estado siempre para él. Incluso podríamos decir que tenía una ira asesina para con su hermano, lamentablemente no pudo llevar a cabo ninguno de los planes que tenía para hacerlo sufrir, pues antes siquiera de avanzar y dejar el salón un brazo ya la estaba deteniendo.

―Olvídalo Ginn, solo quiero irme de aquí― Hermione, siempre velando por la integridad de aquel idiota al que debía llamar hermano, si daba un paso aún podía zafarse del agarre de su amiga para poder ir a por el imbécil y darle alguna que otra lección, pero al ver el profundo dolor en los ojos de su amiga simplemente no pudo. Tomó su varita y con un hechizo sencillo hizo que todas y cada una de las pertenencias de Hermione se reunieran ante ellas, con otro hechizo las redujeron y las metieron en una sola caja, se tomaron de las manos e hicieron una aparición conjunta.

Al llegar a casa de Luna y semi acomodar las cosas de Hermione, decidieron beber algo. No necesitaban excusas, Hermione solo quería olvidar y las chicas… Bueno solidarizar

* * *

Después que acabó la guerra, nadie podría decir que los Malfoy habían quedado bien parados, es más, sus grandes empresas habían quedado bastante mal por el descuido que Lucius había tenido con ellas, aunque pensándolo bien nadie podía culparlo, entre velar por su esposa e hijo ante el mago tenebroso para que éste no les hiciera daño y preocuparse por sus empresas, cualquiera hubiera optado por quedar en la ruina siempre y cuando sus seres queridos estuviesen a salvo. Después de los juicios en los que tuvieron el apoyo de Potter, Granger y algunas otras personas que los sorprendieron, además de que el ministerio les cobrara una gran suma de dinero quedaron impunes. Aunque estaban en libertad y sin cargos ellos se sentían extraños, si bien al acabar los juicios no tenían el mismo reconocimiento ni los mismos lujos que antes, decidieron que era hora del cambio. Ante todo pronóstico Draco se mudó a un departamento en el Londres muggle, no estaba contento pero era su autocastigo. Sus padres decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo hacer, ya que bastante habían sufrido todos, prisioneros en su propio hogar, así que imponerse nuevamente ante las decisiones de su hijo quedó completamente descartado. En el proceso de conocer este nuevo mundo no solo Draco, sino que también sus padres se encantaron con ciertas cosas y costumbres de los muggles, por ejemplo Lucius quedó maravillado ante la forma que tenían de fabricar los muebles, tanto ahínco que le ponían para que quedaran bellamente labrados, tanto sudor y esfuerzo que no era apreciado como se debía, optó por invertir algo del dinero que les quedaba en una mueblería, claramente era algo extraño, pero comenzó a irle tan bien ante las ideas que tenía que rápidamente ya tenía su propia mueblería, primero una, dos y sin darse cuenta ya tenía una cadena de mueblerías a lo largo del país y su éxito no solo era con los muggles sino que también en el mundo mágico, de a poco volvían a ser renombrados, esta vez por buenos actos. Habían donado una de sus casas de verano como refugio para los huérfanos de la guerra, Narcissa había sugerido a su marido que el total de los ingresos de una de sus mueblerías fuera para los hospitales más pobres del Londres mágico. Hacían unos cuántos bailes al año para reunir fondos para los más necesitados. Si bien en un principio fueron tachados de cínicos y falsos, con el pasar del tiempo todos se dieron cuenta que lo hacían para remediar el mal que alguna vez causaron. Draco ayudaba y apoyaba a su padre en los nuevos negocios, aunque esta vez no solo en la parte administrativa sino que más bien en la mano de obra, muchas tardes Draco se perdía entre los trabajadores, escuchando y poniendo atención a los más sabios y expertos.

Y aunque lo intentaba habían cosas que Draco no podía cambiar, no aún al menos. Conoció a una Muggle de infarto, tenía largas y torneadas piernas, una cintura estrecha, excelentes caderas y aunque sus senos no fueran muy grandes con el tamaño que tenían a él le parecían perfectos. Emma lo visitaba a todas horas, en el trabajo, en su departamento incluso una vez se atrevió a llegar sin aviso a la casa de sus padres, cosa que los molestó bastante. Pero a Draco lo volvía loco, siempre llegaba con trajes que dejaban poco a la imaginación y con indumentaria para jugar, al trabajo había llegado vestida de colegiala, scout, policía, enfermera, bailarina exótica y ya era tanto que a Lucius terminó por artarle que se presentara en esas pintas, pues la clientela terminaba marchándose sin siquiera mirar lo que ofrecían, tanto fue que terminó poniendo un hechizo para prohibirle el ingreso aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello. Ahora solo se limitaba a llamarle cuando estaba fuera de la tienda, así que cuando Draco veía el móvil salía disparado y sin pensar nada más. Aquel 1 de Marzo Lucius se dio cuenta de que su hijo volvería a dejar el mueble que hacía para irse con esa chica, así que antes de que sucediera se acercó a él para enfrentarlo.

―Basta Draco, no ves que solo te estás haciendo daño?

―Daño? Cómo podría estar haciéndome daño padre!? ― Draco ya se lo veía venir, sin duda para él su padre no cambiaría y siempre intentaría darle órdenes

―Hijo si sigues dejando todo a medias, cómo quieres finalizar un mueble aunque sea? Esa chica no es para ti. Porque si lo fuera, no consideraría siempre tu dinero antes que cualquier otra cosa, te apoyaría en el simple hecho de querer fabricar un mueble con tus manos como has querido hacerlo desde hace años. Recapacita hijo por favor ― en primera instancia Draco se sorprendió de que su padre le hablara y le dijera cosas como esa, pero su tozudez pudo más.

―Déjame en paz, haré con mi vida lo que yo quiera!

―Bien, pero si va a ser así ya no quiero que vuelvas a trabajar aquí― Lucius se había cansado y Draco debía aprender de una u otra manera

―Bien, si eso es lo que deseas! ― El joven rubio tomo sus cosas y se marchó enfadado de ahí. Emma lo esperaba afuera con un vestido azul cielo bastante corto, le sonrió de manera coqueta mientras se acercaba para besarlo, al notar que el ceño fruncido no desaparecía terminó por preguntar qué sucedía.

―Draco cielo, quieres contarme qué pasó? ― El rubio pudo notar el tono de falsa preocupación en su voz… Y si su padre tenía razón? Ahora lo comprobaría

―Emma…. Acabo de discutir con mi padre y me ha pedido que no vuelva, ya no quiere que trabaje con él― su semblante cambió inmediatamente, su rostro se transfiguró a una expresión seca, muerta, fría. Hasta que explotó en un grito histérico y agudo

―QUÉ!? DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO IDIOTA! QUE TU SIN TU PADRE NO ERES NADIE! NO VALES NADA! O TE DEVUELVES Y LE RUEGAS QUE TE ACEPTE OTRA VEZ O TE VAS A LA MISMA MIERDA JODER! SOLO A MI SE ME OCURRE ANDAR SALIENDO CON UN MUERTO DE HAMBRE HIJITO DE PAPA. PERO QUE TE QUEDAS AHÍ PARADO COMO IMBECIL, ENTRA YA MISMO PARA QUE TE ARREGLES CON TU PADRE Y PODAMOS TENER ALGO DE DINERO POR DIOS! ES QUE ACASO PIENSAS QUE SALDRE CONTIGO SI NO TIENES DINERO!? NO SEAS ILUSO, QUE ESTA BIEN QUE SEAS GUAPO, TENGAS TREMENDO CUERPAZO Y SEAS UN DIOS EN LA CAMA PERO QUE TE CREES? ― Y la muchacha seguía y seguía hasta que Draco se artó y explotó.

―Escucha bien zorra barata, no te quiero volver a ver, eres una mujer superficial y vacía, ningún hombre te tomará enserio porque solo hay que ver la forma en que te vistes para darse cuenta de que eres una cualquiera, así que vete por ahí a ofrecer tus servicios sin costo. ― siquiera se detuvo a esperar alguna respuesta, sacó su móvil marcó un número y se fue caminando lentamente, dejando a Emma parada ahí, en medio de la vereda, mirando atónita como se marchaba.

A la media hora Draco ya se estaba reuniendo en un pub al que solía frecuentar con sus dos mejores amigos, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini.

―Hombre, pero qué pasó ahora!? ― preguntó su amigo Zabini mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro

―Discutí con mi padre, ya no trabajo en la mueblería y terminé con la zorra de Emma― lo dijo pausado para luego mirar su vaso de whisky y beberlo de un solo sorbo

―Pero cómo es que ya no trabajas en la mueblería? ―preguntó asombrado Theo, el tema de Emma ni siquiera lo tocarían, los tres sabían a ciencia cierta qué tipo de mujer era.

―Mi padre me ha pedido que ya no vuelva, que no podría terminar un mueble siquiera porque todo lo dejo a medias ―dijo abatido, si bien en parte era cierto, todos sabían lo mucho que Draco quería hacer un mueble con sus propias manos, darle forma, barnizarlo, decorarlo, todo, él quería poder hacer el proceso completo para que luego alguien se enamorara de su esfuerzo y se lo llevara a casa. Sus amigos lo miraron, se sentaron junto a él y comenzaron a beber.

Después de unas cuantas copas en el cuerpo, que copas, BOTELLAS era lo que las tres amigas habían estado ingiriendo. La pena, el odio y el rencor habían dado paso a la lástima.

* * *

―Y pensar que le di mis mejores años a ese cabron! ―decía Hermione con la voz distorsionada por el alcohol

―Ni que lo digas! Mi hermano será pero en que gilipollas más grande se ha convertido― decía Ginny al tiempo que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia un lado y terminaba recostada en el suelo

―Pero sí estuvo saliendo con Lav-Lav, que acaso no lo recuerdan? Aún me pregunto qué le viste Herms― el comentario de Luna las había hecho volver el rostro hacia ella. Grave error, pues el alcohol hizo de las suyas y todo les terminó dando vueltas.

―Saben que es lo peor de todo―dijo Hermione mientras hacía pucheros y metía la mano dentro de una de sus carteras que previamente había devuelto a su tamaño normal― que había comprado dos pasajes para irnos a Las Vegas de luna de miel―Sus amigas la miraron intrigadas mientras se acercaban y examinaban los boletos de avión

―¿Las Vegas? ―preguntó Luna, mientras intentaba imaginar qué era eso que había mencionado su llorosa y ebria amiga

―¿Qué son estos trozos de papel Herms? ― preguntó a su vez la pelirroja que miraba y leía lo que decían los boletos

―Son boletos de avión Ginn, para poder viajar en un transporte muggle que nos permite volar

―Para qué usar un _trasplante_ si puedes ir en escoba o red flu? ― Siguió la pequeña de los Weasley

―Transporte Ginn, bueno Las Vegas es un lugar muggle para ir a divertirte, hay casinos, tiendas de ropa que están abiertas las 24 horas del día, hoteles de lujo, entre otras cosas. Y bueno el avión le permite volar de un país a otro a las personas que no tienen las diferentes formas de transporte que los magos utilizan― ante la mención de aquellos lugares tanto Luna como Ginny vibraron de emoción

―Hay que ir― dijeron la rubia y pelirroja al mismo tiempo

―A Las Vegas? ― preguntó la castaña

―Las Vegas― confirmaron, una vez más al mismo tiempo sus amigas, mientras sonreían abiertamente

―Las Vegas― repitió Hermione mientras comenzaba a emocionarse ante la idea de ir con sus amigas, solo debían llamar a la aerolínea y pedir un boleto más.

―LAS VEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! ―gritaron las tres mientras reían y retomaban la labor de beber.

―Las Vegas? Nunca lo había oído mencionar Blaise― decía Theo

―Sí, sí, las Vegas hermano, para ser un lugar muggle es fantástico, casinos, hoteles, discotecas, mujeres! Todo lo que un hombre puede soñar! Nos servirá para desestresarnos y animar a nuestro buen amigo Draco― Blaise había conocido Las Vegas en un programa de televisión, lo vio y de inmediato supo que era el lugar perfecto para él y sus amigos. No había tenido oportunidad de sacar el tema hasta ahora y no iba a dejarlo pasar.

―Las Vegas… Estás seguro que es un buen lugar? ― cuestionó Draco, en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo entre muggles no lo había oído y en el caso de haberlo hecho de seguro había estado muy ocupado con alguna de sus conquistas o incluso con la misma Emma.

―Las Vegas, ya se los dije! Es el lugar ideal para nosotros! No me hagan rogarles o llevarlos por las malas! ― amenazó Blaise, sabía que no sería necesario, pronto cederían

―Las Vegas― tanto Theo como Draco saborearon el nombre, de pronto encontrándolo sumamente atractivo, se miraron y sonrieron

―Las Vegas― repitieron esta vez más convencidos, Blaise los miró a sabiendas de que ya lo habían decidido, se puso entre ellos y los abrazó para gritar:

¡LAAAAAAAAS VEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

* * *

Bueno es el fin de nuestro primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, quizá sea algo corto, pero tenganme paciencia que lo estoy redactando cuando tengo algo de tiempo aquí en trabajo :$

Responderé review a la brevedad! Así que acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas :)

Un beso gigante!


	2. Chapter 2

Hooooooooooooola! :)

Aquí traigo algo un segundo cap.

Las gracias infinitas a: **_Dime Luna_** que me comentó. Amorosa esto lo subo por ti! Gracias, espero que te guste!

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING!**

Disfruten y espero les guste! Un abrazo enormeeee

* * *

Hermione y sus amigas llegaron al hotel, se registraron y se fueron a instalar a la suite. Al entrar en la habitación quedaron maravilladas, era gigantesca, tenía un baño enorme con jacuzzi y una ducha por si querían tomar algún baño rápido. Las camas eran gigantes, en cada una de ellas podían dormir las tres juntas y aún quedaba espacio disponible. Debían arreglarse, esa misma tarde comenzaría su travesía divina por Las Vegas.

Se metieron al baño, mientras Hermione se duchaba, Ginny secaba su cabello frente al espejo y Luna jugaba con la espuma del jacuzzi.

* * *

Los tres amigos llegaron al hotel donde habían reservado una suite, pasaron con uno de los recepcionistas que les indicó como llegar a su habitación

―Te lo tenías bien guardado Blaise este lugar es sensacional, mira qué bonito es ― comentaba Theo mientras apreciaba con la mirada el lugar

―Theo esos comentarios son de chicas! Prefiero que aprecies a las damas que mira si están buenas― decía Zabini al tiempo que sus ojos se desviaban de una a otra entre las mujeres que a esa hora andaban por la recepción. Se encaminaron al ascensor mientras decidían a donde ir en primer lugar, se debatían entre la discoteca o algún pub, cuando llegaron a la suite Draco pudo ver la manera infantil en que sus dos mejores amigos se tomaban de las manos y comenzaban a saltar sobre una de las grandes camas que había ahí, no pudo evitar la alegre carcajada al verlos comportarse de aquella manera.

* * *

Ginny que había terminado de secar su cabello frunció el ceño ante el espejo. Se giró para mirar a sus amigas con una cara de confusión

―¿Escucharon eso? O la tv quedó encendida o hay personas riéndose fuera de este baño― sus amigas la miraron y se quedaron en silencio, escucharon las mismas carcajadas de las que hablaba la pelirroja, Hermione salió rápidamente de la ducha y se ató una toalla al cuerpo, Luna la imitó tratando de sacarse algo de espuma que le quedaba, se miraron decididas y salieron del cuarto de baño. Lo que encontraron al salir las dejó en shock, ver a las tres serpientes más temidas de Hogwarts saltando sobre las camas y riendo sin parar como críos. Después que la conmoción pasara, Luna susurró despacio

―Eso se ve divertido, ¿creen que si me les uno se enfaden? ― Las otras dos la miraron interrogantes y ante el solo hecho de imaginarse aquella escena la risa brotó de ellas, suave y musical aunque opacada ante las risotadas de los hombres en la habitación. Hermione carraspeó intentando llamar la atención de los varones, lo intentó cuatro veces pero no sucedió nada hasta que Ginny acostumbrada a lidiar con hombres intercedió.

―¡Hey! ― su voz sonó firme y fuerte, de inmediato los chicos se tensaron y giraron hacia ella― ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen en nuestra suite? ― Los Slytherins se bajaron de manera incómoda de la cama, mirando a las chicas frente a ellos. Blaise se centró de inmediato en la pelirroja, tenía carácter eso le encantaba en una mujer además era hermosa y por lo visto tenía buen cuerpo, aún recordaba un ocasión en la que sin querer la había visto en los vestidores después de un partido de quidditch, se preguntaba si aún estaba con san Potty. Theo en cambio enfocó su vista en la Ravenclaw, se encontraba una vez más con aquellos ojos que en su época escolar lo volvían loco, Luna siempre le había llamado la atención con aquel aire inocente y soñador, pasaba horas preguntándose si corromperla sería un pecado y ahora estaba frente a él semi desnuda, cubriendo su tan ansiado cuerpo solo con una toalla diminuta, el fuego que en diferentes ocasiones sintió al imaginarla en sus más osadas fantasías volvía a ser parte de él, ahora que la veía una vez más. Draco por otra parte no podía despegar su vista de Granger, habían pasado años desde que la había visto y el cambio que hubo en ella fue para mejor, podía apreciar a simple vista el desarrollo de su cuerpo, sus piernas bien formadas, la diminuta cintura de la que siempre fue dueña, aquellas caderas prominentes que a más de uno hicieron voltear y el tamaño de sus senos que siempre se esmeró por ocultar, ahora entendía porque, si en su época de estudiante los chicos de las diferentes casas la hubieran visto así, se hubieran tirado como carroñeros a ella y ante todo pronóstico la idea le molestó. Las chicas pudieron notar la incomodidad que hubo en ellos al ser pillados en un acto tan infantil, pero notaron también como su incomodidad daba paso a otras emociones. Ginny pudo ver como Zabini la escaneaba de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno, el muchacho seguía tan apuesto como recordaba y aquella sonrisa ladeada que ahora le enseñaba era bastante tentadora, se preguntaba si un revolcón con él sería tan maravilloso como había oído innumerables veces en los pasillos del colegio. Luna recordó de inmediato a Theo, era el joven que la había seguido un par de veces cuando ella salía a los bosques del castillo a buscar nuevas criaturas a las que estudiar, vio como de un momento a otro se ponía rojo, sería que se sentía mal?. Hermione no podía apartar la vista de Malfoy, en sus facciones se notaba la madurez volviéndolo más guapo de lo que ya era, su impoluto cabello rubio ahora un poco más largo y desordenado le daba un aire rebelde y sexy que a gritos parecía decir: ven follemos sabes que lo deseas y tranquila sé que luego querrás más. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se dispuso a enfrentar al trío de amigos.

―Ginny les hizo una pregunta, ¿qué hacen en nuestra suite?

―¿Cómo que su suite? Nosotros la hemos reservado ― contestó Draco

―Aunque si gustan podemos compartirla, tiene bastante espacio―Dijo de manera sensual Zabini mientras miraba a Ginny y le guiñaba un ojo a lo que la pelirroja le sonrío coquetamente

―Seguramente hubo un error, si hablamos con el administrador nos solucionará el problema―aportó Theo evitando ver a la rubia

―Bien, entonces vamos de inmediato―dijo Luna con aquel tono musical y tranquilo de su voz al tiempo que emprendía la marcha hacia la puerta

―Lu cariño―la llamó Hermione― Por supuesto que iremos a hablar con el administrador pero primero nos vestimos, de acuerdo? ―Luna la miró y comenzó a reír alegremente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió junto a sus amigas a buscar sus maletas.

Después de poco más de media hora, cuando ya todos estaban cambiados, bajaron a la recepción para poder hablar con el administrador. Después de gritos, asapavimientos exagerado de manos y amenazas Hermione se acercó al grupo mostrando con una gran sonrisa dos pares de llaves.

―Ahora bien, pude conseguir dos de las mejores habitaciones del hotel, éstas son las llamadas suites mega, por tanto quiere decir que son al menos el doble o triple de la que teníamos recién.

―Solo espera gatita ― dijo Zabini de manera jovial acercándose al mismo tipo al que minutos antes Hermione le había gritado, insultado y casi agredido. Después de unos cortos 5 minutos Zabini volvió con una inmensa sonrisa y las manos detrás de la espalda― Pases graaaaatis ― decía con cara de absoluta felicidad al tiempo que frente a todos extendía los diferentes pases que llevaba en sus manos y comenzaba a reír como un poseso. Después de eso Luna y Ginny insistieron en ir con los chicos, pues además de los pases el ingenioso de Zabini había conseguido que el hotel les pasara una elegante limusina que los llevaría a donde ellos quisieran, después las insufribles insistencias de sus mejores amigas terminó accediendo a compartir algún tipo de vehículo con las serpientes. Mientras ella iba en silencio las demás personas que la acompañaban en aquel elegante espacio no dejaban de hablar, casi como poniéndose al día, casi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Al llegar a un lugar determinado, Hermione hizo que la limusina se detuviera, tenía un excelente plan que había hecho con anticipación para poder disfrutar de aquel divino lugar. Pero al bajar la pequeña de los Weasley fue la primera en hablar.

―Bien chicas, espero tengan una noche fabulosa como pretendo yo tenerla ―dijo al tiempo que se tomaba del brazo de Blaise y le miraba coquetamente.

―Oh, yo también lo espero, Theo a prometido llevarme a un hermoso lugar donde posiblemente pueda observar plympies ― dijo la rubia mirando al mencionado muchacho que a su vez la miraba a ella

―Pero… Pero… ―Hermione no podía creerlo, sus amigas se irían con aquellos chicos y la dejarían sola! Cuando la idea principal era que todas fueran a beber además de conocer aquellos lugares que ella se había esmerado tanto en recorrer ― Había previsto ir a unos lugares fantásticos

―Perdona Mione, pero no puedo desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta ― le dijo la pelirroja mientras le guiñaba un ojo― ¿Qué tal si más tarde nos juntamos en algún lugar? ―Hermione asintió con desgana y Luna lo hizo de manera ferviente. Se quedó ahí de pie mientras veía a sus amigas irse en direcciones opuestas.

―Vaya plan en cuanto a los lugares geniales ―terminó susurrando al viento

―Ese es tu problema Granger ― le dijo un voz siseante a su espalda, el pequeño brinquito que dio no pasó desapercibido por el rubio― Siempre haciendo planes, deberías ser un poco más espontánea, ¿conoces la palabra al menos no?

―Sé lo que es ser espontánea Malfoy ―respondió con indignación

―Sí, claro― dijo el ex Príncipe de Slytherin mientras comenzaba a caminar y Hermione no hizo más que seguir replicando al tiempo que iba tras él. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en un hermoso y lujoso restaurant que tenía una vista maravillosa. Al caer en cuenta de que tenían solo dos opciones para pasar aquella noche, sin preguntarse y mirándose a los ojos en una muda exclamación, aceptaron hacerlo juntos. Pues o andaban dando tumbos por Las Vegas solos o lo hacían en la compañía del otro, pues regresar al hotel estaba totalmente descartado.

Después de pedir unos suculentos y exquisitos platos de comida, se enfrascaron en una interesante conversación, en realidad solo era lo que había sido de sus vidas desde que terminaron el colegio hasta ahora. Hermione se mostró gratamente sorprendida al descubrir que Malfoy se había autoexiliado al mundo muggle y él se sorprendió que ante todo pronóstico ella se había quedado en el mundo mágico para estar junto a sus amigos, pues al perderle por completo el rastro a sus padres y que el ministerio se negara a seguir costeando la búsqueda, ese era su nuevo hogar. Hasta el momento su velada estaba siendo fantástica. Después de la exquisita comida comenzaron a beber un poco, Hermione recomendó unos cortitos de tequila para empezar. Uno tras otro los bebían sin temor, hasta que ya entrados en calor Draco hizo una excelente pregunta.

―¿Dime Hermione qué te trae a este particular lugar del mundo? ― la ingesta de alcohol los había llevado de mutuo acuerdo a llamarse por sus nombres

―Aunque no lo creas Draco, mi prometido terminó conmigo― El aludido levantó una ceja

―Dices, enserio que la comadreja dio por terminado el compromiso? ― la chica asintió― bueno pues felicidades ―Hermione lo miró incrédula― Te has librado de un gran dolor de cabeza, vamos que no es tan malo

―Dices que no es malo? Que no es malo que rompiera conmigo el día de su cumpleaños, donde le organicé una fiesta por más de un mes? Y que además el muy imbécil me echó del departamento?

―Bueno, quizá sea _algo_ malo ―Esta vez fue el turno de la leona el alzar una de sus cejas― Ejemmm, recuerdas el trabajo que te mencioné anteriormente tenía en una mueblería? ―Ella asintió acercándose un poco para poder oírle bien― Me despidieron…

―¿Qué?! Dices que la única persona biológicamente apta para amarte te echó de donde trabajabas? ― La serpiente asintió al tiempo que se encogía de hombros― Estamos jodidos Malfoy― acabó por decir al tiempo que soltaba una risa musical

―Sí, jodidos y la noche recién empieza― concluyó él mientras se unía a sus risas

* * *

Ok, ok es bastante cortito pero me gusta como está quedando :3 espero les guste a uds. también.

Nos veremos una próxima vez! Que tengan excelente inicio de semana! :D

Un beso gigante!


End file.
